Pocky Game!
by BlessedRain
Summary: Cassidy interrupts Teresa to play a game. But what kind of game is it? Oneshot. The story is much better then the summary i promise! XD


Hey everyone! this is my very first fanfiction! i hope everyone likes it, although i won't balme ya if ya hate it... hahahaha XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightschool *sob* or any of the characters *another sob*. I do, however, own this plot…

This is my first fanfic EVER so please be nice ^^

* * *

><p>"Hey, Reese. Take a break for a sec." Cass called out, before opening the door and walking into the training room. He quickly stopped and dogged the few daggers that came flying his way. They probably weren't meant to kill him... Probably…<p>

"Why should I, huh?"

"Because I have a game to play with you."

"A game? A GAME? CASSIDY, DO NOT TELL ME YOU SERIOUSLY INTERUPTED ME TO PLAY A GAME?" Reese screeched.

"Alright, let me rephrase that. I have a _challenge_ for you." Teresa was still looking at him like she wanted to rip his head off, but she did seem to be listening.

And so he continued, "The deal is this: we play that game, and if I win, you have to admit your defeat and my chores for two days. If you win, I'll admit my defeat, and make sure no one bothers you, besides Teacher, while you're training for three days."

"Alright. What game?" She asked, throwing caution to the wind. She loved training in peace and quiet.

He pulled out a chocolate stick from his back pocket. "It's called the Pokey Game. The rules are simple, really. You bite this end, and I bite this end. We have to start eating it towards the middle. Whoever lets go first loses."

Reese's face was calculating (as always). And then she got what he was getting to. "Wa- wait a second! If neither of us lets go, then we'd… we'd-"

"Kiss?" Cass offered, hiding a smirk. He's never seen her this flustered.

"You pervert! What the hell are you thinking? No way would I ever do that, let alone with you!" She screeched.

"Well then, I guess I got an unearned win. My next patrol is 3 A.M. I'll give you the rest of my chores later." Cass said, then turned and headed for the door.

He'd taken three steps before he heard a, "What! When did I agree to that?"

"You said 'Alright.' I'm pretty sure that meant that you excepted." He turned back around, and saw her face set as an emotionless mask, but with the wheels behind her eyes whirling frantically.

She turned and walked to the little table in the corner of the room. She picked up her water bottle, and slowly drank from it, the plastic crinkling slightly. She finally set and down and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Cassidy walked over to the table, and stood on the opposite side of her. "You good on the rules?" he asked and was answered by a curt nod. "'Kay, here we go then."

He placed the stick in between them, and covered his end of the stick with his mouth. Reese bent and did the same, somewhat slower.

"Go."

The chocolate melted as soon as his tongue touched it, so Cass was able to go pretty fast. However, before he was even to the halfway point, Teresa broke it off.

"Did I just … win?" Cassidy asked, in a somewhat awestruck, somewhat taunting voice.

"No! That was just a- a practice round!"

"Practice round?"

"Yeah. Now get out another stick, we're doing it again, so wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"Yes ma'am." With that, he pulled out another chocolate stick from his back pocket. Placing between his lips, he offered the other end to Reese. She took it, and didn't even wait for him to say go, just started chewing slowly.

With every chew, they were getting closer and closer together, chocolate crumbling into their mouths. Four more bites from their lips meeting.

_He_ was well aware of her hands that were gripping his shoulders, as if trying to pull him closer, but keep him farther away. _She_ was well aware of his tall, lean frame bending over the table, his lips getting closer and closer to hers.

And then there was only one bite left, which Cass quickly got rid of, swallowing the troublesome piece.

At first, it was just their lips touching, which made Reese crack open an eye. Then, she felt his tongue start licking off the chocolate that was on her lips. Her eyes flew wide, and she gasped. Cassidy took that chance to enter his tongue, exploring her mouth.

His hand hit the side of the table that was in between them, flying across the room until it hit the opposite wall. By the time it hit, Reese was already enveloped in his arms. At first, she tried to push away, but when all he did was press closer, she could feel her resolve slowly melting.

She gave into the kiss finally, and wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand ran its fingers through his short orange hair, loving the way it felt. He tightened his arms around her back, and she did the same with his next, pressing each other closer.

*BANG*

"Teacher! Your back!" Ten's peppy voice rang through the safe house, greeting the man in charge of eight teenagers.

Cassidy and Teresa broke apart as if the other one was a toxic chemical. Staring at each other for a few seconds, they tried to get oxygen into their muddled minds. When they finally accomplished _that_ feat, they sprang apart, and then ran to the door. They slowed their steps once they got into the hallway.

As the kids came piling into the library, Daemon quickly noticed Cassidy and Teresa, usually the first ones here no matter what, were the very last ones to enter. Reese's hair was a bit ruffled, and they were both out of breath.

He raised his eyebrows: "So, how was training?"

* * *

><p>Soooo... Didja love it? Hate it? Should i keep writing or just completly stop? I'd love to know what yall think! So please, please review! any advicecomments are welcome.

This isnt my best work, since i spent, like, half an hour writing it and going over it so i dont really mind if ya say its crappy and stuff ^^ but try ta be nice about it? lolz thanks!


End file.
